Joyeux Noël, grand frère !
by Nyriss
Summary: Luffy en était certain, son plan allait fonctionner. Pour une fois, il avait tout calculé. Cette année, il offrirait à son grand frère le plus beau des cadeaux de Noël. /UA\ - OS


Yohohoho !

Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS. Bon, je voulais le poster le 25 mais je n'ai pas eu le temps u_u Mais bref, j'ai voulu faire un p'tit truc tout mignon avec notre trio préféré pour fêter Noël !

Je vous souhaite d'avance une bonne année ! (et une bonne lecture ;) )

* * *

><p>Je frissonne sous le vent glacial de décembre. L'épaisse couche de neige craque sous mes pas. Je fourre mes mains dans les poches de mon manteau et mes doigts trouvent un morceau de papier froissé. Je le déplie et le relit pour la énième fois.<p>

_Ace, _

_Rendez-vous à 16h à l'entrée du parc. J'ai quelque chose de super important à te montrer ! _

_Ton petit frère préféré, Luffy._

Je fronce les sourcils et me demande encore une fois, qu'est-ce qu'il peut y avoir de si important pour que Luffy me fasse sortir par un temps pareil. Je déteste le froid, l'hiver et tout ce qui va avec. Cette période de l'année me déprime malgré les fêtes et je passe, en général, toute la saison à hiberner sous ma couette.

Pour moi, il n'y a rien de mieux que de lézarder sous un soleil de plomb.

Je m'adosse contre le muret qui encadre le parc et vérifie mon téléphone. 16H02. Bien, je suis à l'heure. J'espère juste que Luffy ne va pas me faire attendre des plombes. Je me frotte les mains entre elle, tentant de les réchauffer un minimum. J'ai l'impression que mes doigts vont tomber.

J'observe les alentours, assez déserts il faut l'avouer. Ça m'étonne un peu, je pensais qu'en cette période, il y aurait plus de monde. Je plisse les yeux, essayant de distinguer la silhouette qui arrive près de moi. Je souris en le reconnaissant.

- Hé ! Sabo ! M'écrié-je en lui faisant un grand signe de main.

L'interpellé relève la tête et s'approche de moi d'un pas enjoué.

- Salut !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais par ici ?

Sabo sort un morceau de papier semblable au mien.

- C'est Luffy qui m'a demandé de venir ici. Ça avait l'air important.

- Sérieusement ? Il m'a dit la même chose. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien avoir derrière la tête celui-là ?

Il hausse les épaules et on prend notre mal en patience, attendant l'arrivée de notre idiot de petit frère. Je souris intérieurement quand je me rappelle le jour où l'on devenu frères, plus de dix auparavant. On a scellé notre destin grâce à une promesse et du saké pour le restant de nos jours. Qui aurait pu croire qu'une parole de gamin tiendrait autant de temps.

Mon téléphone sonne. Ah, un message de Luffy :

« Je pense que Sabo a dû arriver. Regardez derrière le muret, y'a quelque chose pour vous. »

Je lis le message à haute voix pour Sabo qui soupire, se demandant ce que Luffy a bien pu encore inventer. Je penche au-dessus du petit mur et découvre une enveloppe coincée entre deux briques.

_Ace, Sabo, _

_J'étais sûr que vous viendrez. Vous êtes bien trop curieux pour ignorer mon message. Allez au centre du parc, au pied du grand sapin._

_PS : Ace, je suis sûr que t'es en train de faire la tronche mais tu verras, ça en vaut la peine ! _

_Votre adorable petit frère, Luffy._

Sabo éclate de rire tandis qu'il lit la note par dessus mon épaule.

- Ha ! Ha ! Il te connaît vraiment bien !

Je me renfrogne un peu plus. En même temps, comment ne pas faire la gueule quand la température extérieure n'excède pas les -2°C et que votre petit frère vous mène en bateau ?!

- Allez, Ace, m'encourage Sabo. Ça va être drôle. On a rien d'autre à faire de toute façon.

Sabo m'attrape la main et m'entraîne à sa suite. Je suis surpris par ce contact. Sa paume est chaude, douce, étrangement apaisante. Je me laisse faire et le suit. Aucuns de nous deux ne rompt le silence. Je suis un peu gêné de me balader main dans la main avec Sabo. Ça me semble bizarre et en même temps, tellement naturel.

On avance tranquillement jusqu'à l'endroit indiqué par Luffy. Sabo toussote et retire sa main rapidement.

- Désolé, marmonne-t-il.

Pfff, cet idiot ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Je ne réponds pas, voulant faire comme si de rien n'était. J'ouvre et referme mes doigts sur cette sensation de vide qui se propage lentement dans mon corps.

Je secoue la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive, sérieux ? C'est toute cette neige et ce froid, j'suis sûr. Ça me rends dépressif, je serais mieux sous ma couette. Allez, mon p'tit Ace, on se reprend.

Sabo s'arrête soudain, me sortant de mes pensées.

- Wahou, c'est magnifique, soufflé-je.

Je suis éblouie par toutes les lumières qui brillent devant mes yeux. La nuit commence déjà à tomber, ce qui fait ressortir les décorations. Les arbres encadrant l'allée principale du parc sont recouvert des guirlandes lumineuses rouges, vertes et blanches. Et tout au bout, se dresse l'immense sapin, installé spécialement pour l'occasion. Je dois reconnaître qu'il est vraiment magnifique. Lui aussi, décoré avec des guirlandes, des boules et des lumières à foison avec de gros paquets cadeaux à ses pieds. Les quelques enfants qui traînent dans le coin sont émerveillés et pour une fois moi aussi.

Je sens le regard de Sabo sur moi, je me retourne et remarque qu'il me sourit. Mais avec un air différent de d'habitude. Je ne saurais pas dire quoi... De la tendresse peut-être. Ouais, on dirait qu'il est attendri devant mon expression. Je me renferme aussi sec. Ça va, j'suis plus un gosse.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, rien, me répond-t-il en reportant son attention vers le sapin.

Quelques minutes passent en silence. Rien ne vient troubler la quiétude du moment. Je me sens bien, étrangement apaisé en cette période.

- Je suis heureux, lance tout d'un coup Sabo.

Je pose sur lui un regard interrogatif.

- Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu ainsi durant les fêtes.

Je fixe douloureusement le sol. Ouais, ça fait bien longtemps. Depuis ce jour...

- Tu sais, Ace, la vie continue. Tu ne peux pas vivre dans le passé pour toujours, tu dois faire face et continuer à avancer.

- Je sais... Mais c'est dur.

Je clos fermement les paupières et essaye d'empêcher mes émotions de me submerger. Ça fait sept ans maintenant. Sept ans jour pour jour que mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture et je n'ai plus jamais été le même. Les fêtes de fin d'années sont devenues une torture pour moi, car à chaque fois, elles me rappelaient ces mauvais souvenirs. Alors, je reste enfermé dans ma chambre ne sortant que par pure nécessité. Je n'ai plus jamais profité de l'allégresse, de la joie de Noël.

Je voulais à tout prix être seul pour que personne ne puisse me voir dans cet état. Malheureux, vulnérable.

Sabo glisse sa main dans la mienne et la presse doucement.

- Je me doute mais il faut que tu saches que je serais toujours là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive. Je ne supporte plus de te voir ainsi. Le Ace enjoué et plein de vie me manque.

- Sabo...

- Rien ne m'importe plus que ton bonheur.

Ses paroles me réchauffent le cœur, plus que je ne saurais le dire. Mes prunelles accrochent les siennes et je me rends compte à quel point je tiens à lui.

On a toujours été proche, lui et moi, depuis notre plus tendre enfance. Depuis le jour où l'on s'est rencontré dans la cours d'école à cinq ans, on ne s'est plus jamais quitté.

Merde, pourquoi mon cœur s'accélère comme ça ? La proximité de nos visages me noue l'estomac.

Sabo s'approche lentement et je suis paralysé, mon corps est figé. Je n'arrive pas à décrocher mon regard du sien.

Il s'arrête à quelques centimètres, ferme les yeux puis se recule brusquement.

- Ace, je...

Je ne le laisse pas finir sa phrase, avant que je n'ai eu le temps de comprendre ce que je faisais, mes lèvres se retrouvent collées aux siennes. C'est chaud, doux, agréable.

- Désolé, soufflé-je en reprenant mes esprits et en m'éloignant.

Bordel, je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. C'était comme une envie irrépressible qui te tombe dessus sans prévenir. J'suis sûr que j'ai tout gâché. Je n'ose plus le regarder, honteux et gêné de ce que j'ai fait.

Il me relève doucement le menton et me force à la regarder. J'ouvre grand les yeux quand je vois qu'il m'offre un immense sourire.

Il dépose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. C'est rapide mais tellement intense. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Je soupire, en me disant que je ressemble à une ado qui embrasse pour la première fois.

Bon, en même temps, c'est la première fois que j'embrasse un mec et ça fait vraiment tout drôle. Surtout qu'il s'agit de Sabo. Je n'ai jamais pensé à lui de cette manière.

Bon, j'admets, j'ai déjà fait des rêves plus ou moins tendancieux avec mon meilleur ami, mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. Après tout, ce n'était que des rêves.

- Viens, on doit trouver le mot de Luffy, tu te souviens.

Il est de nouveau enjoué et je sais parfaitement que c'est en partie pour me changer les idées. J'acquiesce, me ressaisissant. On fouille un peu autour du sapin et je trouve une deuxième enveloppe entre deux paquets cadeaux.

_Ace, Sabo,_

_En fait j'aurais pu vous envoyer directement au dernier endroit mais je voulais vous faire passer par ici. C'est vraiment magnifique cette année, n'est-ce pas ? Il fallait absolument que tu vois ça, Ace !_

_Et maintenant, j'ai une surprise pour vous ! Rendez-vous à l'autre bout du parc._

_Votre dévoué, Luffy._

Je replie le papier, soupire et on se met doucement en route jusqu'à la dernière étape.

- Pourquoi il fait tout ça ? Demandé-je.

- Tu ne comprends pas ?

- Hein ?

- Moi aussi, je me suis interrogé. Je pensais que Luffy voulait seulement s'amuser, tu sais à quel point il adore nous emmerder.

J'esquisse un demi-sourire. C'est vrai qu'il peut être un sacré chieur quand il s'y met mais c'est aussi pour ça qu'on l'aime autant.

- Mais, quand on était devant le sapin, j'ai compris. Il veut simplement ton bonheur. On a souvent parlé de toi, on essayait d'être là pour toi mais tu nous as toujours repoussé. On était démunis, on ne savait plus quoi faire.

- Désolé...

- De quoi ? Tu n'as pas à t'excuser d'être malheureux, n'importe qui l'aurait été. Maintenant, tu dois juste accepter notre soutien, accepter qu'il y ait des gens qui t'aime et de ne plus de renfermer autant sur toi-même.

Il me plante un doigt dans les côtes qui me fait sursauter. Il sait que je suis très chatouilleux à cet endroit précis.

- D'accord ?

- Oui !

On se met en route pour l'endroit indiqué par Luffy en silence. Je laisse mon esprit divaguer et je repense à tout à l'heure. Le rapprochement avec Sabo.

C'est des sensations toutes nouvelles pour moi. J'ai eu pas mal de copines mais jamais une dont j'ai été amoureux, c'était juste pour tester, passer du bon temps. Je n'ai jamais été attiré par les hommes alors je suis surpris de ce que je ressens pour Sabo.

Mais ce baiser de quelques secondes était tellement plus fort, plus intense que n'importe quel autre que j'ai pu avoir.

Je vais sûrement prendre du temps avant de l'admettre, mais je viens de comprendre que ce que je ressens pour Sab', ça dépasse le stade de l'amitié.

On arrive devant une patinoire, installée provisoirement dans le parc comme tout les hivers. Je reste bouche bée quand je vois ce qu'il y a devant moi.

Luffy est là, accompagné de tous nos amis, Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Marco... En tout, une quinzaine de personnes se tiennent sous mes yeux. Des rubans, guirlandes sont accrochés tout autour de la piste.

Des larmes s'échappent malgré moi, quand je réalise que toutes ces personnes, tout mes amis sont là pour moi. Pour me soutenir, me remonter le moral.

Je serre Luffy dans mes bras. ça fait tellement de temps que je n'ai pas été aussi heureux. Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux comme à mon habitude et lui murmure un merci.

Je me tourne vers les autres, un immense sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

- Merci tout le monde. ça représente tant pour moi ce que vous avez fait !

Luffy me tend une paire de patins à glace.

- En piste !

- Tu déconnes, là j'espère ?

- Non ! Regarde tout le monde est déjà prêt.

Effectivement, les autres commencent à aller sur la patinoire avec plus ou moins d'appréhension.

- J'peux pas, tu sais très bien que je sais pas faire du patin.

- Et alors ? Allez, ça va être drôle !

Il me balance son immense sourire et je ne peux pas résister. J'enfile à contrecoeur les patins et avance doucement jusqu'à l'entrée.

Je pose un pied puis l'autre, tanguant légèrement. Au bout de quelques secondes, j'arrive à me stabiliser. Je commence à patiner, assez fier de moi.

- Ace !

Je me retourne vivement vers Sabo, lui fait un signe de main et... m'étale comme une merde sur la glace. J'entends mon meilleur ami éclater de rire tout en tendant la main pour m'aider à me relever.

- Ça va, te moque pas ! C'est de ta faute en plus, je me débrouillais bien et tu m'as déconcentré !

Je fais la moue, tandis que Sabo continue à se marrer.

- Désolé ! S'excuse-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Viens, on va patiner ensemble, tu veux ?

Il me tend sa main que je prends sans hésitation.

On fait quelques tours de piste. Sab' se débrouille vraiment bien. Il a l'habitude de venir ici avec Luffy. Ils m'avaient souvent proposé de venir avec eux mais je n'avais jamais accepté. Si j'avais su...

On passe plus de deux heures à rire, s'amuser, discuter. C'est tellement agréable. Organiser tout ça, c'est vraiment l'une des meilleures idées que Luffy ait jamais eu.

Nos amis commencent à partir les uns après les autres. Ils doivent rentrer chez eux, retrouver leur famille pour fêter le réveillon.

Je remercie encore chacun d'eux d'être venus et d'avoir passé un aussi bon moment.

On se retrouve seulement à trois avec Sabo et Luffy.

- Il va falloir qu'on y aille aussi, dit Luffy.

- Où ça ?

- Hé ben, chez moi !

- Comment ça ?

- Cette fois, tu te défileras pas. Tout les ans, tu nous inventes une excuse pour pas venir à la maison. Mais là, on va fêter tous ensemble !

- Exactement ! Et on t'y traînera de force si tu veux pas, renchérit Sabo.

- Tu viens aussi ?

- Ouais ! Je me suis arrangé avec mes parents.

J'acquiesce. J'ai une boule dans la gorge, une envie de pleurer. Mais ça me fait sourire, parce que pour une fois, c'est pas parce que je suis malheureux mais c'est tout l'inverse.

- Attendez, dis-je devant le seuil de la porte de chez Luffy. Je voulais vous dire merci, du fond du coeur. Vous savez que je suis pas du genre à exprimer mes sentiments et tout... Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai passé l'un des meilleurs jours depuis très longtemps et c'est grâce à vous. Je sais même pas comment vous remercier pour tout ça.

- Pas besoin ! S'exclame Luffy.

- Te voir heureux nous suffit, fait Sabo avec un sourire tendre.

Je baisse les yeux, ému. Je sens Lu' et Sab' me serrer contre eux. Ça fait super longtemps qu'on avait pas fait de calins collectifs, ça doit remonter à quand on était gosse. Mais ça fait tellement du bien. Ça me réchauffe le coeur. J'ai l'impression que le vide au fond de moi se comble. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai les deux personnes auxquelles je tiens le plus au monde qui sont à mes côtés. Et ça, ça compte plus que n'importe quoi.

En fait, c'est ça la magie de Noël. C'est pas les cadeaux, les grandes bouffes ou quoi que soit. C'est pouvoir être avec les personnes qu'on aiment. Pouvoir se retrouver et oublier pour un moment les malheurs de la vie.

Je regrette seulement de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt. De ne pas m'être ouvert avant, ça m'aurait sûrement évité tout ces moments de solitude, de déprime, de mal-être.

Grâce à eux, j'ai compris que je dois arrêter de vivre dans le passé et qu'il faut que je profite de l'instant présent.

- Je vous promets de redevenir celui que j'étais avant. Maintenant, je sais qu'il faut que je continue à vivre pour les personnes qui m'aiment. Il y a tellement de choses que j'ai loupées, des choses dont je me serais rendu compte plus tôt, ajouté-je en esquissant un regard vers Sabo. J'ai perdu tellement de temps...

- Ne t'en fais pas, le principal c'est que maintenant, tout redevienne comme avant.

J'acquiesce tandis que Luffy ouvre la porte de chez lui et s'engouffre à l'intérieur. Je retiens Sabo par le bras. Il y a encore une chose que je ne lui ai pas dite.

- Sab'..., Je voulais te dire que... Te dire que tu es bien plus qu'un ami ou qu'un frère pour moi. J'aurais vraiment aimé m'en rendre compte plus vite.

Il me sourit tendrement, puis colle ses lèvres contre les miennes. C'est aussi plaisant que tout à l'heure. Mais cette fois-ci, il approfondit le baiser et je frissonne quand je sens sa langue caresser doucement la mienne. Il passe une main dans mes cheveux et mon corps entier se réchauffe. J'ai envie que ce moment dur pour toujours. Il se recule et se mord la lèvre inférieure.

- Moi aussi, j'ai quelque chose à te dire...

Il me serre contre lui et murmure au creux de mon oreille.

- Je t'aime, Ace.

Ma respiration se bloque et mon coeur cogne si fort dans ma poitrine que je suis certain qu'il peut l'entendre.

Il se détache et pénètre à son tour chez notre petit frère. Je reste sur le seuil, les bras ballants et un sourire béat plaqué sur les lèvres.

Moi aussi, je l'aime mais il doit se douter que je ne suis pas encore prêt à lui dire.

Je sens que dans les prochains jours, ma vie va radicalement changer et dans le bon sens ! Et tout ça, grâce à Luffy.

Je rentre et referme la porte derrière moi. J'entends déjà des discussions provenir du salon ainsi qu'une délicieuse odeur de nourriture. Je parie que Luffy est déjà en train de faire une razzia dans le buffet. Je ris intérieurement en enlevant mes chaussures.

Je lève la tête en entendant Luffy dévaler les escaliers à toute vitesse. Toujours aussi surexcité.

- Ace ! J'ai un dernier mot pour toi, lance Luffy en me tendant un papier.

Je le déplie et laisse quelques larmes s'échouer sur la note tandis que je lis.

_Joyeux Noël, grand frère ! _


End file.
